you are so perfect
by Princess kawaii shion
Summary: kawaii is upset with her sister for something her boyfriend did
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and the smell of wild flowers danced in the air like skilled ballerinas. Kylie smiled at James as she held his hand. They had been dating over four weeks now, and she was really getting to know him.

Laying the picnic blanket down, James and Kylie unpacked their lunch and sat down on the blanket together they were to young to drink so they poured themselves some sparkling apple cider. "To our love." They said, clinking their glasses together. James sipped his drink.

Kylie decided to feed him some pasta salad. "Say ah!" She said "Ah!" James said as his girlfriend spoon fed-him. The two spent hours laughing and talking until they noticed it was getting dark. "We better get going. It's starting to get dark," James said. Kylie agreed. Getting up, the two packed their things, and headed back to the castle.

Kylie and her twin sister Kawaii shared a castle together since kylie's has burned down. (Stupid doom!) Kylie thought to herself as the image of that horrible day played in her head. "Is something wrong, pumpkin? " James asked. Kylie lied and said no. James could tell she was lying. He knew she was thinking about Doom wrecking their castle.

Meanwhile

Princess Kawaii was baking a coconut cake. Quicksilver ran up and placed his hand on hers. The princess normally didn't like people touching her, but since she was in a relationship, She was now used to being touched or cuddled by another person. "Hey there, pudding," Quicksilver said, kissing her. Kawaii smiled. James and Kylie entered the room. Kawaii raised her eyebrow.

"Kylie, why are you wearing my dress? you have your own." Kawaii said. Kylie rolled her eyes. "You told me I could. Mine is in the cleaners, remember, because of you remember?!" Kylie said.

Kawaii got quiet "Oh yeah, the nacho incident. ..." she said. Yesterday, Kylie was busy eating nachos. Kawaii sneakily ran up, trying to snatch some good nachos from her plate, causing her older sister to spill cheese all over herself. Kylie was furious. Quicksilver left to the restroom. James had a phone call and stepped out to answer it.

Kawaii put the cake in the oven and went upstairs. Kylie was cleaning down the table when Quicksilver ran up to her. Mistaking her for Kawaii, he kissed her, passionately wrapping his arms around her. Kylie tried to push him away when James walked into the room after ending the call. "DUDE, THAT'S MY GIRLFRIEND! "James yelled. Quicksilver went wide eyed. He then noticed the mole on Kylie's cheek. (Oh, this is SO not good!) He thought to himself. Kawaii wasn't happy. Kylie felt violated. She knew they were both identical, but this has never happened before.

Kawaii started crying. Quicksilver tried to explain, but James scared him off with a ice blade. Kylie felt horrible.  
"HOW DARE YOU!" Kawaii yelled at her sister.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

Kylie jumped. Her sister was never the type to yell, especially at her. "Kawaii, it's not my fault. I..." Before Kylie could finish, Kawaii harshly yelled at her. "I never wanna see you again! " She yelled, not really meaning what she said. She was just blinded by lies, and was hurt by her sister's words. "Shion you're overreacting." James ignored him and ran upstairs crying. Kylie started crying herself. James hugged her, letting her know that her twin was just upset, and did not mean the things she said. Meanwhile, Kawaii had mentally commanded a rain cloud to harass Quicksilver, because she was angry at him. Quicksilver walked around miserably, spotting Peter and them playing basketball, they ran up to him.

"Hey Quick, is your girlfriend mad at you?" Sam asked stupidly. "You don't say!" Quicksilver said sarcastically. "You don't have to be rude. I was just asking," Sam blurted. Danny was curious. "Tell us Quick. What did you do to arouse your girlfriend anger?" He asked. "I kissed her twin sister accidentally." Quicksilver confessed, and everyone got silent. "James is going to kill you!" Peter said. Quicksilver groaned. "I know. I ugh, can I hang low with you guys?" He asked. The other males declined. "Heck no! so James can come after us," they said, running off. "Besides, don't want you raining on our parade. Get it? Because you got a rain cloud over your head," Peter said, laughing. Everyone, especially Quicksilver, found nothing funny in Peter's humor.

Meanwhile

Kylie felt disgusted. She touched her lips. She felt dirty, even though they obviously didn't do anything obscene with each other. Quicksilver always kissed her sister. Ew ew ew. Lord knows where his lips had been. Kylie shuddered at the thought. She suddenly felt dirty and went to take a shower. She opened the bathroom door, seeing all her beautiful and expensive bath soaps and oils poured down the drain. A painful knot like feeling formed inside her stomach. Kylie was nothing but loving to her sister and this is how kawaii repaid her.

Meanwhile  
Rival was watching Kawaii walk around. Hiding herself in the shadows, Link piped up, "Mother, mother, please let me kill her," Link asked. Link was the clone of kawaii who naturally hated the shion sister because she felt like the obsolete version of kawaii. Rival patted her daughter's head. "In due time, my child. Momma is the one that does the insect crushing around here. Soon we will destroy that golden scarab ." Rival said, referring to Princess Kawaii.

Kawaii's p.o.v

I felt kind of bad for pouring my sister's bubble bath down the drain...but she kissed my boyfriend, so she deserved it." Kawaii thought to herself kicking a old can"I saw it with my own eyes she betrayed me." Suddently rival jumped in front of me. "Um, excuse me, but I was walking here!" I said haughtily. Rival smirked. Taking her hand, she pressed a sentive spot on my neck and made me pass out.

To be continued


End file.
